


花语系列

by Lanna_Esumi



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanna_Esumi/pseuds/Lanna_Esumi
Summary: 之前那篇《Calendula》的扩写，大概会有三章左右（大概……）奇幻架空大陆吸血鬼paro
Relationships: L-elf/Tokishima Haruto
Kudos: 2





	1. Calendula

花语系列：Calendula

床上的银发少女身上已看不到一丝完整，大片大片的血迹似乎要将小小的身躯吞噬。她双眼紧闭，眉头间却是不太相符的平静。

银发少年一言不发，静静地看着少女的生命不断流逝。他紫色眼眸中的光也在一点一点黯淡下去。

视线下移，就会发现少年身上也布满了伤痕和血迹，指尖甚至还有新鲜的血液，在手背汇聚成细细的红色纹路。

站在两人旁边的时缟晴人露出了悲伤的表情，他犹豫了片刻，终于小声地开口：“已经……没救了。”

对不起。这三字没有说出口，但语气的沉重已经表明一切。

“……我们的契约呢。”银发少年试着开口，声音沙哑，毫无生气。

“逝者无法复活，这是绝对的规则。”

晴人尽量让自己的声音轻柔下来，然而少年的眼中已经浮现了绝望的死气。

“这样啊。”沾满血迹但依旧俊美的少年嘴角扯出了嘲讽的一笑，随意地把手上的血甩了甩。

言罢，少女脸上已经染上了死亡的色彩，衬得整个人更加苍白。

“我的光已经死了。”少年声音嘶哑得异常，甚至能直接听得出他喉咙里残留的血腥。

“逝者已逝，但生者还要继续活下去。”

但说这话的晴人心里一直觉得这句话没啥实际意义，尤其是对眼前这位彻底绝望的人来说。

“哼。”少年又发出了冷笑，双眸里除了绝望，已经只剩下冰冷。

“既然定了契约，这剩下的半条命就是你的了。”他停顿了几秒，“怪物。”

纵使自己已对人世间麻木，但晴人看到此情此景还是有几分触动，身体内部的某股力量开始不安。然而，他依旧用轻柔的语气说：“我没能按照契约救活她，契约不成立，你伤好后就走吧。”

“别假惺惺了。”少年浑身带刺的态度依旧不减，“她已经死了，我的命也没用了。”

他转过身，毫无感情地盯着晴人：“你不是需要血吗。”言罢，他走近了晴人，扯开衣领露出了线条优美的脖颈。

晴人嗅到了他身上血的味道，心弦被轻微拨动，泛起细小涟漪。不过，他微微苦笑，伸手制止了少年，之后走向了少女卧着的床。

棕发少年样貌的男子手中光芒闪动，少女身上的斑斑血迹消失不见，纯白的衣服配着苍白的面容和银色长发，让她在月光的照耀下像森林中的精灵一般美丽。

“我只能为她做这些了。”晴人嘴角似乎有几分面对死亡无能为力的自嘲，“把她葬了吧，艾尔艾尔弗。”

银发少年眼角终于忍不住落下泪来。

**

一小时前——

身上吸血鬼的那部分让晴人嗅到了浓烈的血的气息。

他这样不伦不类的吸血鬼并没有“领地”一说，但如此浓烈的血味还是让他感到一丝担忧。内心揣揣不安的棕发少年走出了自己的屋子，试图看看到底发生了什么。屋子门口的金盏花开得正烈，其散发的花香与血腥味混在一起，莫名让人作呕。

虽然近期这附件似乎有一些小型的贵族领土战争，但晴人还从没遇到过这样近距离且大规模的情况。

千万别惊扰了体内的Valvrave。晴人担忧地想。

然而血腥味却变得越来越浓，隐约能听到人声和兵戈相接的声音。

晴人内心升起了微妙的躁动，他皱着眉头朝着源头走进了暗得如同浓墨的森林，所到之处却触目惊心。

无数尸体横七竖八地躺在地上，看装束和体型似乎是某个贵族麾下的军队，身上伤口不大，却都一击致命，他顿时警觉了起来，尽量隐藏身形，放轻脚步顺着尸体铺开的方向前进。

“打中他了！快上！！”

还未看到人影，晴人已经听到了各种掺杂几分绝望的喊声，他从声音里分辨出其中一方人员众多，也许就是这些尸体所属的那方，而另一方却听不到太多声音。

然而真正到达双方交战的地点，晴人却吃了一惊。

一方属于贵族的军队已经只剩下不到二十人，还在不停有人瞬间变成尸体，而另一方却只有两人。

准确来说，只有一人，带着他身后护着的少女。

晴人看到那个银发少年身上沾满血迹，肩上横贯一条长长的刀伤，腿上还插着一根深入肌肉的箭。纵使如此，他的行动却依旧迅猛，手上的短刀还在不停给敌方的心脏开个洞。

纵然惊讶于这个少年的身手，但晴人知道他身后的少女已经快不行了。

少女已经体力不支，几乎瘫倒在地上，曾经束好的美丽银色长发散落了下来，嘴角挂着血痕，脸上也有其他伤痕，而旁人不需要仔细观察就能发现她白衣上大片大片的血迹，甚至能看到有新鲜的血液不断从她衣服上渗出。

这不到二十人早已形成包围的趋势，少年却仍然艰难地阻挡住了从各方袭来的敌人。

“米夏埃尔……快走吧……不要管我……”少女气若游丝，脸色已经开始染上苍白。

“说什么傻话！！”少年脸上痛苦万分，手上却丝毫不敢懈怠，抬手把刀子插入袭来的对方喉咙，拔出的瞬间又溅得一身血迹。

血的味道越发逼人。

然而，晴人知道他腿上的箭八成有毒，少年已经开始细细颤抖，而对方也注意到这一点，似乎开始放缓动作，只等他自己毒发毙命。

少年因为中毒已经显出几分吃力，甚至没意识到有人从他视角盲区拿着剑悄悄靠近了少女，这一方的目标看来只是这个少女的命。

晴人暗道不妙，刚要开口，体内却有一股压倒性力量先占据了他的意识。

完了，又来了。他在意识消失的最后一刻无奈地叹了口气。

Valvrave，是晴人体内的另一个存在。

原本只是普通人类的晴人有着一个仰慕吸血鬼力量的父亲，把自己的儿子当成实验品，通过各种各样奇奇怪怪的手段，最终把他变成了拥有部分力量的半人半吸血鬼。然而，真正想要得到力量的时缟宗一却还没来得及把Valvrave用在自己身上，就被陷入混乱状态的晴人杀死了。

从诞生就带着原罪的力量。

Valvrave让晴人拥有与吸血鬼几乎不相上下的力量，然而，这样的力量却并不完全甘愿让人类使役。唤醒这股力量自然需要血的浇灌，而它在觉醒时也会完全占据这副身体。

过于浓烈的血腥味果然让Valvrave觉醒了。

晴人在失去意识的那一刻虽然已经习以为常，但也十分无力，大概又要搬家了。

**

艾尔艾尔弗其实一直都不在意别人怎样称呼自己，唯独丽泽露蒂叫自己的本名米夏埃尔的时候他内心会有微妙的感觉。他把这种感觉称之为爱。

在这位贵族少女救下自己的那天后，他从此只为了丽泽露蒂而活。

然而，当自己腿上的毒开始蔓延之后，他决绝的目光里出现了动摇。他知道，这样的身手已经很难保护奄奄一息的丽泽露蒂了，而即使自己在毒发身亡之前把所有人都干掉，能不能走出这片森林也是个问题。

精于计算的他已经不愿再算下去。

但无论如何，他也不想让丽泽露蒂死在这群人手上。

领地之争，自然是不会让原来的主人活下去。对方只剩下九个人，艾尔艾尔弗知道，破釜沉舟的状态下还是能在他们对丽泽露蒂下手之前把他们全部干掉。可最终两人注定没法活着走出森林，这样还有意义吗？

或许，该陪着她一起死在对方的刀下。

艾尔艾尔弗双手颤抖得越发明显。而且，他已经注意到了有另一股不明不白的力量靠近了。

“你要是死了，我也不会独活的……”少年的声音里开始染上绝望，勉强地把企图靠近丽泽露蒂的一个士兵一刀结果。

回答他的只有少女不断变弱的呼吸。

他已经知道，两人活着走出去的可能性为零。

绝望几乎挤占着他的思维，他的手也不由得放慢了动作，把攻击的破绽留给了对方。

当一个士兵循着他的破绽把剑直直朝他的心脏袭来的时候，艾尔艾尔弗嘴角勾起浅浅的弧度，闭上眼等待刀刃进入胸口。

血溅上他的脸，但随后他发现并不是自己的血液。朝他袭来的人带着难以置信的神色被一只手捅穿了心脏。

艾尔艾尔弗看到了这人身后的另一个存在，双眼血红，脸上带着不详的猩红图腾。他的躯体是个身形瘦削的棕发男子，但艾尔艾尔弗知道他体内的存在不会是正常人类。

因为其他活人已经在瞬间变成尸体。他甚至没看到这个怪物是如何出手的。

少年看到了这个怪物嘴角的血迹，然后看到了他嘴角的獠牙。

……吸血鬼？

他正惊讶自己居然遇上了传说中的怪物，下一秒，对方却已经带着杀意朝他袭来。刚刚试图寻死的少年这次却下意识地做出了反应，在对方袭来的瞬间，他握着匕首的手如同条件反射般迅速抬起，果断地将匕首插入吸血鬼的心脏。

本来并不觉得自己能战胜非人存在的少年惊讶地发现自己居然成功了。

对方因为这一攻击呆住了，随即稍稍退后拉开距离。而战斗已经成为本能的艾尔艾尔弗自然不会放过这一机会，迅速拾起身边散落的剑又将对方的身体开了几个洞。

他看到这个男子在他这几下重创之后身体被血色染红，失去重心往后倒去。

不过，他知道自己估计最终还是死路一条，因为他曾看到过记录，吸血鬼不管受多重的外伤也能恢复，而自己残破的躯体却不能。

他看这个怪物似乎失去意识倒地了，短期内暂时不能再来攻击，于是拖着步伐去查看丽泽露蒂的情况。

少女的身躯已经开始发冷。他想把她背起来，却开始犹豫这样的动作是否会加快她死亡的脚步。丽泽露蒂挣扎着抬起头看了看跪在自己身旁的艾尔艾尔弗，少女瞳孔已经开始涣散，想去握住他的手，身上的气力却让她只能用指尖轻轻触碰了他。

终究是活不下去吗。

少年咬紧牙关，终于流下了眼泪。

然而，前后仅仅只有分钟，他已经听到那个怪物起身的声音。艾尔艾尔弗已经感到腿上的毒渗入血液深处，全身已经开始迟钝，但他还是用微微颤抖的手拾起了一旁的一把匕首，起身打算面对这个不请自来的吸血鬼。

“等等……咳咳……”

让他惊讶的是，对方这次却传出了正常人类少年的声音。

艾尔艾尔弗定睛一看，虽然这个人还是刚刚的样貌，眼里的血色却已经褪去，显出天空般的湛蓝。他脸上的图腾也消失不见，眉间不再杀气腾腾，柔和的眉目让人感到一种少年的温柔。

但他却没有放松警惕，因为他看到这个人身上伤口已经愈合，虽然血迹并未消失，衣服也已经被戳得破破烂烂。

“我也许……还能救她。”这个人看了看丽泽露蒂，微微皱起眉头，“……如果她还能撑过二十分钟。”这句补充里却带上了明显的不确定。

“……你要我拿什么交换。”艾尔艾尔弗的颤抖已经抑制不住，但头脑却依旧清醒。他并不相信这种远离人类的怪物跑过来只是为了行善。

对方没有回答他，径直朝他走了过来，艾尔艾尔弗下意识往后一躲，但对方却只是伸出手，手掌上显出微微的光芒。随后，他发现自己身体的颤抖停止了，伤口也稍微愈合了一些。吸血鬼露出有点无奈的微笑，微微弯起好看的眼睛。

他彻底被这样的力量震住，但眼里也立刻出现了希望的光。

“救她！我拿命交换！”他略带绝望地嘶吼道。

对方深沉地看了地上的少女一眼，没有立刻答复。

片刻的沉默后，他开口：“……契约成立，前提是二十分钟后她还活着。”

**

少女被简单葬在晴人的屋子后面，没有墓地与墓碑，随葬的只有一束从周围采来的金盏花。

“这花并不适合她。”晴人无奈而沉重地感慨道。

“嗯。”艾尔艾尔弗目光里只剩下充满死气的绝望，紫色深得看不见底。

他站在这片土地上久久未动，也未出声，而晴人也不愿去打扰他。

“她一定不会让我为她报仇。”他准备离开回屋时，却听到了少年冷冷的声音。

“……所以，带着她的份好好活下去吧。”

他转过头，目光里充满了厌恶。“你到底有什么目的？”

晴人非常理解少年的不信任，带着苦笑耸了耸肩，转身打算往屋子里走去。

“先进来休息下吧，保不准你的敌人马上就派援手过来了。”

艾尔艾尔弗先是不为所动，片刻之后最终迈开了步伐。

晴人的家并不大，东西也只有一些简单的生活用品，但桌上却能发现一些当地并不常见的玩意儿。

“你平时是商人。”艾尔艾尔弗带着肯定的语气开口，晴人对他的洞察力吃了一惊。

“嗯。”他简单地回答，打算去泡杯咖啡，余光看到艾尔艾尔弗带着警惕的目光打量着自己的房间。

**

艾尔艾尔弗稍微放松了之前一直绷紧的神经。然后下一秒，脑内的那根弦却又被绷得几乎断掉，他听到杯子摔碎的声音，转过头看到晴人脸上又爬上了暗红色的图腾，而棕发少年眼里也开始染上血色。

他脸上一惊，抽出藏在袖中一直并未离手的匕首，打算抵抗对面又成为无意识野兽的吸血鬼。

即使心里已经觉得把命给他也无所谓，艾尔艾尔弗也不想让自己就这样被眼前的野兽撕成碎块——就像他之前对其他人做的那样。

“时缟晴人！”他试图叫醒他体内的意识，然而，对方脸上的表情明显不再属于那个面相温和的人类少年。Valvrave已经完全占据这具身体，“晴人”目光扫过眼前活生生的人类时，那丝血色越发刺眼。

艾尔艾尔弗不假思索地出手，迅速把匕首插入对方的心脏，试图像刚刚那样叫回这具身体主人。

但这一次“晴人”眼里的猩红却并未褪去。

吸血鬼因为这一刀似乎愣了一愣，艾尔艾尔弗松了手，任刀子依旧插在他胸口，想趁机立刻后退逃走，却被迅速抓住了手腕，对方的力度大到可以捏碎他的骨头。

糟了，他暗道。

这个人类外表的怪物死死抓着他的手，用另一只手拔掉了刀子，飞溅出来的血打湿了两人的脸庞，然而他的表情却丝毫没有变化。之后，他把艾尔艾尔弗用力拽了过来，露出獠牙，一口咬住少年白皙的脖颈，艾尔艾尔弗甚至能感受到獠牙深深嵌入了自己的皮肉，对方心口渗出的血又浸湿了两人的衣服。

“呜……”即使脖颈上的疼痛可以忍耐，而用在艾尔艾尔弗右手腕上的力道几乎可以把少年纤细却结实的手臂直接捏断。

他能感觉到自己的血液不断流走，身上窜上了一丝凉意。

即使刚刚身上的伤已经被晴人治愈了大半，现在的他在这样非人的怪物面前也依旧毫无招架之力，他差点膝盖一软瘫倒在晴人怀里。

他听到了对方吞咽血液的声音，血液的丧失让他浑身开始无力，也许这一次是要彻底交待在这里了，他想。

可惜的是，手上杀人如麻的自己大概死后也是见不到丽泽露蒂的吧。他嘴角浮现了无奈的一丝弧度，认命般地放弃了一切抵抗，放松了绷紧的身体直接往晴人怀里倒去。

他本以为自己死前的回忆会全部被丽泽露蒂充斥，然而浮现在眼前的画面却是不久前还是人类的晴人与自己订立契约时那温和而凝重的表情和湛蓝的眼眸。

死前都还想着这个怪物，下辈子大概也会是不共戴天的敌人了吧。

不过，他并没有如愿以偿地追上丽泽露蒂的脚步。

那怪物终于松开了口，伸出舌头舔舐了他颈上的伤口，两个血洞很快便愈合了，只是皮肤失血后的苍白却依旧未变。

艾尔艾尔弗四肢依旧瘫软，感觉全世界都在天旋地转，看那怪物似乎并不想以非常野蛮的姿态杀了自己，稍微放松了一点绷得要断的神经。

吸血鬼早就放开了他的手，在艾尔艾尔弗浑身脱力的时候甚至还用手支撑住了他。对方这样安定下来，艾尔艾尔弗还以为他的意识已经回来了，但转过头看了他的表情之后，却发现尽管脸上的狰狞减少了几分，但猩红的图腾和血色的双眼依旧未变。他突然又紧张起来。

这怪物到底想干什么……？

银发少年突然后悔刚刚没有把自己的匕首拿回来。下一秒，他被打横抱了起来。

“你……！”他开始挣扎，吸血鬼脸上没有过多表情变化，手上的力道却开始加大，手指嵌入了少年的皮肤。他低头瞥了艾尔艾尔弗一眼，眼中的血色也带上了威胁的味道。

他意识到，如果激怒这个怪物，自己的结局仍旧是一死。绝处逢生的一丝希望、面对死亡从未变过的力不从心、希望被再次彻底击碎的绝望，种种感情混合在一起五味杂陈，继而演变成一种无能为力的淡然。反正丽泽露蒂已经死了，自己的命也没有任何意义，还不如让这个怪物给自己个痛快。

艾尔艾尔弗甚至闭上了双眼。

随后，他被对方用一种并不太温柔的方式扔到了晴人房间的床上。纵使作为特务的自己早就习惯了各种伤痛，这一摔还是让他有些吃不消。

被摔得七荤八素的艾尔艾尔弗刚回过神就发现吸血鬼又俯下身，意外地并不冰冷的嘴唇在他的脖颈上游走，牙齿有意无意蹭着刚刚他咬过的地方。

果然还是要吸血吗。他想。

目前这样的状态，再来一口大概真的要交代在这里了。虽然自己过去也不是没有被放过血，但刚刚被放的血和往次的量根本不是同一个级别，这个吸血鬼大概已经很久没有进食了。

已经淡然的艾尔艾尔弗放松了身体，打算直接趁着头晕睡过去，以减轻痛苦。

传说中吸血鬼没有呼吸，身体如同尸体一般冰冷，而这个怪物在自己颈部的吐息和嘴唇却带着几乎能把人灼伤的温暖。艾尔艾尔弗其实一开始就发现晴人和各处记载的吸血鬼有点不太一样，自己现在发冷的身体居然有点贪恋起他的温度。他莫名想起，冻死的人临死前反而感到浑身发热。

但今天这位吸血鬼似乎并不想让他安心上路。

艾尔艾尔弗一直在等待对方的獠牙刺入皮肤，而他却一直没有下口，只是用嘴唇和牙齿在少年修长的脖颈流连。接着，银发少年猛地睁开眼，因为发现晴人温暖的手掌探入了他衣服的下摆，在腰间轻柔地抚摸。

“你到底想干什么……！”他低吼出声，想抬手阻止对方，却又收到了吸血鬼警告的一瞥，以及弥漫开来的杀气，但他停在少年腰上的手却并未发力。

他带着疑问噤了声。十多年来都未曾与人亲近的特务这时候突然有点不知所措的紧张，对方温暖而带着细细茧子的手掌在腰间的敏感之处温柔地摩擦，这让他微微颤抖了起来。

晴人的嘴唇不断向上移动，艾尔艾尔弗感觉自己快被吸血鬼灼热的吐息烫伤，更让他紧张的是，他竟然伸出舌头舔舐了自己的耳垂，随后轻咬住那一块软肉。

少年紧张得开始挣扎，对方另一只手却握住了他的肩头稍稍用力，很明显的警告。他下意识地开始计算离这个怪物被激怒还有多远。

最终，他把手抵住了对方的胸膛，试图做微微的抵抗，他看到晴人心口的那个伤口已经愈合，只留下尚未干透的血迹。

晴人的手掌不断向上，拂过胸前的敏感，让少年更加颤抖。更恶劣的是，他似乎发现了少年的反应，开始用手指细细揉捏。

艾尔艾尔弗现在意识到，对方并不是想进食，而是出于性的目的在触碰他。

他对此并不是一无所知，自己所在的组织有时也有甚至不惜出卖肉体也要完成任务的要求。

但自己十几年来一直与其他人保持距离，连稍微亲近的身体触碰都没有，面对这种任务，他总有方法直接用力量解决。他对丽泽露蒂的感情更是一种近乎尊敬的爱，甚至不愿用自己的手去玷污她的纯洁。

第一次真正让人触碰，他内心的感觉复杂到难以形容。

自己发冷的身体贪恋着对方的温度，但他根本无法知道这个非人的存在到底有何目的。

晴人的手指在乳尖稍稍用力，轻微的痛感带着其他难以言喻的感觉，让少年唇齿间露出低低的呻吟。察觉到自己声音的艾尔艾尔弗立刻紧紧闭上了双唇。

对方却没有停下攻势。晴人松开了艾尔艾尔弗的肩膀，原本抓着肩膀的手开始在他脖颈上游移。艾尔艾尔弗知道，他轻轻松松就可以拧断自己的脖子。

不过吸血鬼并不是想攻击他，温暖的手掌顺着颈部线条游走，似乎在描绘他颈窝的曲线。另一只手终于松开了他胸前那一点，本以为可以松口气的少年下一秒发出小小的惊呼，因为他直接撕开了自己的上衣，苍白微冷的皮肤暴露在了温度更低一筹的空气里。

罪魁祸首紧接着放过了他的耳垂，身体覆了上来，并没有让少年有反抗的机会，艾尔艾尔弗感受到了他不应该有的温暖，莫名有几分安心。

吸血鬼这次却低头压住了他微张的嘴唇，这样在少年认知里十分亲昵而庄重的举动让他直接僵住了。对方直接用舌头撬开他的牙齿，加深了这个他认知里被称为亲吻的举动。他并不知道该作何反应，甚至忘了呼吸。对方的舌头不断深入，他被迫张开嘴接受，感到自己被压制得无法动弹。

他自己无法看到的是，自己苍白的脸色染上一丝红色，这让他终于不再笼罩在一股死亡的气息里。

“呜……”

那只游离在自己颈部的手托住了自己的后脑，进一步把这个吻加深，艾尔艾尔弗几乎感到窒息，喉咙间发出了小声的呜咽。

吸血鬼另一只手却不断往下方滑去，再一次抚过少年敏感的腰间，这次还用不轻不重的力道捏了捏他紧致有力的腰间肌肉，少年停留在他心口的手忍不住想把他推开，然而纵使他是个可以单挑几千士兵的精英特务，面对这样的压倒性的力量也只是杯水车薪。

那只腰间的手揽住了少年纤细的腰，让两人紧密贴合，身体之间再无其他空间，力度大得如同要把他揉进身体。

艾尔艾尔弗几乎快窒息得晕死过去时，吸血鬼终于分开了两人，恋恋不舍的舌头扯出暧昧的黏线，少年被蹂躏的嘴唇染上了情色的嫣红。他有些羞耻地偏过头不去看晴人，张开嘴唇大口喘气，如同濒死的鱼儿。

然而，自己身上的人另一只手已经触及了自己敏感的小腹，甚至还在不断向下，向下……艾尔艾尔弗条件反射般地用自己的双手握住对方少年体型的手臂，阻止对方的动作。对方似乎有点错愕，但停留在他脖颈上的那只手却游走到了咽喉，有意无意做出警告的动作。况且，自己双手的力气对吸血鬼来说也只是小猫挠人一般的程度。

似乎为了缓解他的紧张，吸血鬼再次俯身覆上了他微张的唇瓣，这次没有深入，而是轻轻磨蹭他柔软的下唇。身下的手轻轻探入他裤中，在腹股沟处温柔抚摸，撩拨着他已经乱了的心弦。

对方的一条腿霸道地挤入了艾尔艾尔弗双腿间，膝盖顶着他的下身，手已经游走到大腿内侧，不轻不重地捏着那里细嫩的皮肤。

艾尔艾尔弗发现自己居然有了反应，下身酸胀的感觉里混杂着一丝难以形容的快感。对方自然也发现了这一点，温暖的手掌握住没有完全抬头的下身，开始上下套弄、揉捏。从来没有感受过的一波波快感迅速把他的理智挤出脑外，虽然充满了羞耻和屈辱，他内心深处却开始渴望更多触碰。

因为紧张和初次亲密接触，少年很快绷紧身体泄了出来，沾湿了自己的裤子。高潮过后苍白的身体染上淡淡的粉色，甚至出了一层薄汗，水分蒸发又带来一丝凉意。

高潮后呼吸急促的少年脑内开始计算对方接下来会干什么，因为他曾看到过，的确有吸血鬼会在猎物进入性高潮的时候饮尽猎物的血液。

而晴人却又开始轻啄他的嘴唇，同时另一只手脱去了他的裤子。沾着他精/液的那只手往他身后探去，微凉的液体让感官异常敏感。他的手指开始在自己身后某处画圈、有意无意戳弄的时候，艾尔艾尔弗又绷紧了神经。

“别怕。”他突然听到了属于人类状态的晴人的声音，惊讶地睁开眼看向对方，却只看到他的双眼依旧血红，虽然眼里已经带上了人类的温柔。

“你……啊！”未等他对这句话做出反应，他已经感受到异物的侵入，晴人手指温柔地往内开拓，丝毫无法把他和之前那个嗜血的怪物联系到一起，除了未变的血色双眸。

“我不会伤害你……”晴人略带沙哑的声音带上了蛊惑的色彩，但艾尔艾尔弗却无法放松下来，这让晴人的手指寸步难进。

晴人见状，低下头把少年胸前的果实含入口中，用牙齿轻轻摩擦。

第一次经历情事的白色少年已经羞耻得想钻地缝，如果对方只是任务目标，他完全不会在意，偏偏这个怪物触碰自己时的温柔忍不住让他有所期待。

他忍住不去注意自己身后异物的入侵，晴人也终于加快了手指的动作。从身后传来的异样感受如水波般蔓延至上身，更加让艾尔艾尔弗难以为情的是，他发现自己身下又有了抬头的迹象。

但让他难以为情的人却没有理会这一点。晴人抽出了手指，让那愉悦的水波突然归为平静，艾尔艾尔弗忍住自己的反应，下一秒却感到有另一样坚硬而灼人之物抵住了那里。

他意识到这是什么，内心突然窜起恐惧，但对方却毫不留情地握住他的腰部径直挺入。

“不……不要……出去……！”并不充分的扩张让他只觉得自己被撕成两半，那里的剧痛让他忍不住开始剧烈挣扎。晴人并不理会，反而更加发狠地握住艾尔艾尔弗的腰往深处冲撞。

艾尔艾尔弗身上早已布满了各种各样战斗留下的伤痕，伤痛对久经沙场的他来说早已是家常便饭，但现在身下传来的疼痛还是逼出了他的眼泪。

晴人也说不准自己到底什么时候恢复的意识。等他有记忆的时候，发现自己已经在带着暧昧的感情触碰艾尔艾尔弗，然而，虽然身体依旧不受自己的控制，但他却发现valvrave似乎对艾尔艾尔弗有某种特殊的兴趣，同时他也感觉到Valvrave绝对不会伤害他。

他的血……好像不好喝呀？晴人有点莫名，因为他还记得舌尖的味觉，少年的血液带着呛人的苦涩，如同烘焙得火候欠佳的咖啡。

Valvrave却并不在意这苦涩的味道，驱动着这副躯体不断侵占着他，似乎要和他融为一体。

“我一定……要杀了你……”银色少年发红的眼角还残留着泪水，表情发狠，带着言出必行的决绝。

晴人知道，他在体力恢复的状态下大概是可以把自己杀掉好几次的，无奈的是，自己身上的力量能做到无数不可能，却唯独对死亡这件事无可奈何，无论是自己的死亡，还是别人的死亡。

“我……对不起……”晴人突然不知道怎么安抚他，身下同时被少年过于紧张的后穴夹得发痛，但他依旧没有完全取回对身体的控制权，只能期待Valvrave接下来能艾尔艾尔弗放松下来。

而艾尔艾尔弗也发现这样僵持着只会让双方都痛苦，渐渐试着放松下来接纳晴人的那一部分。

晴人终于稍稍送了口气，感到自己身体开始试着慢慢地动起来，窜上腰部的快感让他乱了心绪。他一只手触到艾尔艾尔弗的脸颊，发现他在死死咬住牙关。而依旧操控着身体的Valvrave似乎明白了他的心疼，开始用手掌温柔地抚摸少年白净的脸颊。

他看到这个倔强的孩子带着几分错愕微微放松了下来，自己的身体也开始深深浅浅地侵入他。少年依旧倔强地偏过头不去看他，抬手捂住了自己的眼睛。

晴人无奈地笑笑，感到自己身体的控制权渐渐恢复，但他却没有停止自己的动作，只是放缓了侵入少年的步伐，转而更加温柔地进攻。

艾尔艾尔弗似乎感受到了节奏的变化，紧咬的唇有微妙的改变，却并不放下捂住眼睛的手。

晴人细心地寻找着甬道里的那一点，最终在触及某一处的时候，终于听到少年如他预想般发出了惊诧的呻吟，并感受到了他的惊颤。

于是他开始专心地攻击那一点，并不让艾尔艾尔弗有喘息的机会。

“快……停下……啊！”

虽然有几分不知所措，少年的声音同时也带上了情欲的色彩。晴人没有停止身下的动作，但伸手握住了少年的手，让它不再遮住少年美丽的双眼，转而与他十指相扣。

“艾尔艾尔弗……”他低低地出声。

“……米夏埃尔。”

他看到少年带着情欲的眼中突然涌现出诧异。

“带着丽泽露蒂的份，活下去。”

晴人温柔的语气里透着一股坚决。

“……你到底是……！”

综发少年模样的男子轻轻一笑，没有回答他，身下的动作未停。

少年终于经受不住刺激，挺立的下身颤抖着射出稀薄的液体，而晴人身体一绷，也把自己的东西留在了他的体内。两人的身体迅速蒸腾起惑人的热度，暧昧的气味开始在房间里弥漫开来。

晴人俯下身亲吻艾尔艾尔弗带泪的眼角，轻柔地抚摸着略微失了神的白色少年。

“活下去。”

他再次坚定地说道。

少年没有回答他，微微转过头不去看他的眼睛。

黎明总会到来。

晴人站在屋子门外，看着东边的鱼肚白里透出一抹柔和的日光。

屋子周围的金盏花沾着昨夜的露水，芬芳里是几分清苦。

他刚刚就感到一股意识一直萦绕在自己身边，吸血鬼闭上了眼，黑暗中看到了银发少女在自己眼前凝聚成形。

“您真的要走吗？”他毫不意外地开口。

已经死去的丽泽露蒂身上带着莹莹光芒，晴人看到她微微一笑，笑容中却略有几分无奈。

“我和他分享的生命已经结束了，他也应该……去走自己的路了。”丽泽露蒂垂下眼帘，晴人知道她的不舍与无可奈何。

晴人自然看得到艾尔艾尔弗对她的爱和尊敬，明白这对他来说是多大的痛苦，丽泽露蒂自然也是明白的。

“谢谢您，时缟先生。”少女闭上双眼，瘦削的身影在颤抖中渐渐消散。

晴人睁开双眼，感受到了一抹阳光刺入眼帘。

他端着两杯咖啡走上二楼，进入自己的房间，看到艾尔艾尔弗已经起身，凝视窗外，似乎不太相信昨晚那样的血色过后居然还能见到如此灿烂的阳光。

“丽泽露蒂真的死了吗。”

他没有转头却已经知道晴人进入了房间，语气已经恢复了冷冷的平静。

“是的，昨天你亲手葬了她。”

“……嗯。”

晴人没有过多反应，上前把一杯咖啡递给他，而少年也意外地没有拒绝，端过直接喝了一口。

然而晴人看到他微微皱起的眉头。

“好甜。”

棕发少年嘴角上翘，弯起好看的蓝色眼睛，说：“和苦味搭配在一起刚刚好。”

少年并没有给他过多表情，淡淡地问道：“你要离开这里吗？”

“唉？你怎么知道……”

“昨晚暴露之后你在这里呆不下去了吧。”虽然是推测的句式，他却已经是肯定的语气。

“嗯，大概这两天就走吧。”

“……我跟你走。”艾尔艾尔弗的目光径直打在晴人身上，紫色的眼眸里昨夜的脆弱已经不见踪影。

晴人微微一愣，但随后弯起嘴角表示了同意。

一起活下去。


	2. Hyacinth （上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这枚戒指戒身似乎是银质地，看上去已经颇有年头，上面镶嵌着一颗紫红色的石榴石，但就成色来说也不是什么上等货。
> 
> 然而，艾尔艾尔弗永远不会忘掉戒身上的那个图案。
> 
> 那是丽泽露蒂家族的家纹。

# 花语系列：Hyacinth

1

作为一个珠宝商，康塔尔德先生不说运筹帷幄，但好歹是见过不少世面的，然而，对面那个介于少年和青年之间的英俊男子散发的气场却还是让他有点发怵。

“我知道这么大的原石的确难得，但这价格实在是……”这个平时财大气粗、底气十足的中年男子此时语气听起来有点动摇。他犹豫地拿起放在面前的两块黑欧泊原石端详，眼里带着几分不舍但又下不了决心。

对面的银发少年——姑且称他为少年，因为他实际年龄并不大，仅仅是目光十分老成而已，他不紧不慢地开口道，“这两块原石切分成几块也够卖个好价钱了，我想5000金币并不贵。”

“这……”康塔尔德先生皱起眉头，放下那两块石头之后不知所措地摸着手上的蓝宝石戒指。

少年脸上并没有太多表情变化，反而透出一股自信的淡然。他随手拿起一块原石不慌不忙地把玩着，说道，“这个大小和火彩，在黑市上也是很难见到的，您肯定比我识货。”

“我知道，我也是时缟先生的老客户了，您看价格能不能再商量……”作为客户的珠宝商人此时感到自己反而处在了劣势，心里有憋屈但又不能直接表现出来。

少年目光依旧没有什么变化，下一秒的举动却让对面的中年男子惊掉了下巴。

他手上稍稍用力，那块成色上等的原石立刻碎成了三段。

这位看起来还算和蔼的珠宝商一方面被他手上的力量震慑到，一方面也对他这样随便毁掉一块珍宝的行为感到不可理喻。

在康塔尔德先生震惊的档子里，少年用淡淡的语气说，“现在这么大的原石只剩一块了，这在市场上可是重金难求。我想6000金币对您应该不是个问题吧。”

“……”

然而，打断这场谈判的却是意料之外的第三个声音。一个棕发男子走进房间，看到少年手上已经碎成三块的原石后发出了尖叫：

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”

*

那位棕发的旅行商人——时缟晴人表情复杂地看着银发少年递过来一袋沉甸甸的金币和一张欠条。

“米夏，下次能不能不用这么暴力的方式……”

叫做米夏埃尔的少年一脸懒得搭理的表情看了他一眼，转身去拿晴人带回来的咖啡，仿佛晴人才是个不谙世事的小学徒。

“每天喝的咖啡可不是便宜的东西。”

晴人无力地叹口气，米夏埃尔随即去泡咖啡了。这一次带回来的咖啡质量很上等，随着米夏埃尔的动作，浅度烘焙的咖啡散发出混合着水果酸甜气息的味道，让整个房间都溢满了浓香。

“下次给康塔尔德先生送点礼物好了……”晴人一脸愧疚地开始翻找刚刚从肩上卸下的包裹，米夏埃尔把泡好的咖啡端过来，随意地打量了一眼放了不少东西的包裹，开口问道：“又有新货了？”

“嗯，咲这次送来不少东西呢！”提到这个名字的时候少年样貌的男子眼中似乎有几分怀念与温柔，他翻看着包裹里的东西，不一会儿从一堆杂货里捞出一个小巧的信封，眼里顿时又多了几分光彩。

米夏埃尔知道，这位一直给晴人带稀奇玩意儿的神秘人是流木野咲，晴人曾告诉过他，咲也是他父亲手下的试验品，但是却并没有得到什么力量，唯有这饱受诅咒的不死之身成为了她永远的噩梦与孤独的源泉。

不会利用不死之身的傻瓜而已。米夏在晴人言罢时给出了这样的结论。

那时，讲完故事的晴人勾起的嘴角充满了苦涩，没有把米夏的话接下去。

晴人拆开了那封信，米夏埃尔默默注视着晴人的表情。

“这可真是好消息。”晴人读完信后露出了一个发自内心的笑脸，眉眼弯弯的样子让米夏这个人类看得有点入神。“咲今晚会到这个镇子，一起吃晚饭吧！”

“……嗯。”银发少年回过神，简单回应了一句后走到晴人身边开始帮忙清点包裹里的东西。

这个吸血鬼的同伴……吗。

2

夜晚，旅店一层的小酒馆成了旅人和当地居民短暂的乐园。

在昏黄的灯光里，晴人看到一个穿戴着斗篷的身影进入了酒馆，他带着笑意招手示意：“咲！这边！”

米夏埃尔早已多次从晴人口中听说过流木野咲的事，他带着几分兴趣，注视着那个身影朝他们走过来。

“好久不见了呀，晴人。”少女走到了他们旁边，清脆的声音里带着一丝笑意。米夏埃尔看到，她几乎盖住了全身的斗篷下是一条用料考究的长裙，再厚的斗篷也难掩曼妙的身姿。咲摘下了斗篷的兜帽，露出了东方大陆的墨色长发和妍丽柔和的脸庞，这也显示了她和晴人来自相同的地方。

“啊，还有你的新伙伴。”她带着意味深长的笑意说道，向米夏埃尔微微屈膝致意。

米夏埃尔不失礼节地回礼，但他感到自己面对这个少女样貌的女子时莫名有几分紧张。她那深紫色的眼眸如同一潭望不见底的深水，和她十几岁的样貌组合在一起有种别样的诡异。

魔女。

米夏埃尔不知怎得想起了这个词。

这位“魔女”看着米夏埃尔貌似波澜不惊却若有所思的神情，眼中笑意似乎更浓了。她也不拘小节，大方却得体地与他们一同入座，向旅店老板的小女儿要了一杯酒。那个真正的人类少女略带羞涩地应了下来，忍不住多打量了咲几眼，而察觉到这一点的咲也回以微笑。

两个吸血鬼随后开始聊一些随意的话题，无非是最近去了哪里，找到了什么好东西之类的，这让他们两人看起来只是典型的旅者而已。米夏埃尔并未搭话，在一旁做一个沉默的听众，然而暗地里已经把两人谈话中的信息一一分析了一遍，不过却并没有找到什么有用的东西，他也没感到意外，因为知道晴人和咲在日常生活中必须装作普通人。

“请慢用。”老板女儿在两人谈话的空当里端上了这三位客人所点的东西，随后便赶忙退下了。

晴人微微点头致意，拿起刀叉后突然想到了什么似的，米夏埃尔听到他迟疑着问道：“其他人……还好吗？”

米夏埃尔立刻意识到了“其他人”是指什么。

咲眼中闪过几分沉重，随后目光落到了面前的甜酒里。她慢慢地开口：“翔子和小晶都挺好的，只是毬惠她……”

晴人的眼睛微微睁大了，等待着咲把话说完。

“去那儿了。”咲的目光闪了闪，握着甜酒杯的手微微用力。

晴人拿在手上的刀叉碰到了盘子，发出轻响，米夏埃尔看到他的表情有些难以形容。

“……也许对她来说也是好事吧。”

“说的也是呢。”咲嘴角出现一丝淡淡的弧度，似有几分嘲讽。

然而，米夏埃尔面上没有波澜，脑内却对接收到的信息有点震惊。

去那儿是指……？

难道他们这样的吸血鬼并不是真正意味上的不死之身？

晴人暂时没有说话，似乎没有注意到米夏埃尔的心思。他把盘子里的火腿蛋带蛋黄的部分切下后放到了米夏埃尔的盘中。虽然两人这一习惯已有挺长时间，但此时的米夏埃尔还是微微一愣，而他同时也看到了咲眼中闪过一丝讶异和复杂的情绪。

不过，魔女小姐立刻把目光移开米夏埃尔的盘子，恢复了那副浅浅的笑脸，她开口对晴人道：“看来你现在过得很不错。”

“某种程度上是吧。”晴人说罢也露出了笑容。“对了，你准备在这个镇子呆多久？打算住哪儿呢。”

咲修长干净的手晃了晃酒杯，目光落到了杯子里细小的涟漪上，“看心情吧，应该就住这旅店。”

“那欢迎随时到我这儿喝杯咖啡哦，我和米夏还会住上一段时间。”

“乐意至极。”咲说罢看向米夏埃尔，向他眨了眨眼。

……米夏埃尔感到自己真的不擅长对付她。

3

两人随后又聊了些轻松的话题，多是各地见闻。米夏埃尔知道晴人早已在书信中和咲提过自己，因此对于她没过问太多关于自己的事，也没有感到奇怪。

随着酒馆接近打烊，旧友的相聚暂时结束，咲也起身准备去二楼自己定好的房间休息。

“啊，对了。”她突然想起了什么，在斗篷里摸索了一阵后拿出一样东西递给晴人，“给你带了小小的礼物。”

“……风信子？”晴人和米夏埃尔对这份礼物有点措手不及。咲手上一个小巧精致的香水瓶里插着一支紫色的鲜花，花上还沾着些水珠，似乎是刚采摘下来不久。

少女吸血鬼笑得弯起了双眼，像是对两人的反应十分满意，“路边看到的，很可爱不是吗？”

“那我们就收下了。”晴人也露出了毫无防备的笑容，接过了这个有些意外的礼物。

“……说起来，”咲看着晴人接过去之后，语气中的轻佻突然消失了，“我在来的路上听说不远处的那个镇子里似乎有魔物作祟……”

晴人闻此有几分意外，他用询问的目光转向了米夏埃尔，而米夏埃尔对此也所知甚少，摇摇头，答道：“我最近并没有去过邻镇。”片刻之后，又对咲补充道，“不是他。”

“……具体我也不甚清楚，只是道听途说而已。虽然我猜多半不是冲你来的，但小心为上。”咲看到米夏埃尔冷淡而肯定的神情，表情有些复杂。

“嗯，你也是。”晴人说道。

咲的目光忍不住在银发少年身上多停留了一会儿，最后三人终于挥手道别，晴人和米夏埃尔一起往两人的住所走去。

魔女小姐看着两人走远，眼中有一丝落寞。

她叹了口气，转身上楼。

“似乎，得找个猎物了。”

4

“按理说附近有什么东西我应该能察觉到……”走在回家路上的晴人眉头微微皱起，露出有点困惑的表情。

米夏埃尔也对刚刚咲说的话十分在意，但近期收集到的信息却提供不了什么有用的东西。“也许真的只是空穴来潮？”然而自己身为前特务特有的直觉却否定了这个回答。同时，他无法把今晚得到的信息赶出脑内，打算过会儿找晴人问清楚。

晴人思索片刻，突然想起了什么，说道：“虽然不是邻镇的消息，不过前几天我听康塔尔德先生说，多尔西亚最近似乎不是很太平……”

“……是吗。”米夏埃尔淡淡地答道，对于自己故乡的消息似乎已经没有什么兴趣了。

晴人了然地轻轻叹了口气，没有把话题继续下去。

毕竟，她已经不在哪儿了。

随后，他牵起了银发少年的手，继续往两人的住所走去。

“不过说起来，我记得明天你要去邻镇给碧安卡夫人送点东西？”米夏埃尔开口问道。

“嗯，已经和她约好了。……啊，你的意思是要过去看看吗？”晴人对他的想法似乎并没感到意外。

“那让我去送吧。”

“好的呀，注意安全。顺带可以带点邻镇的肉桂卷吗？”晴人语气似乎依旧是平时的轻快感。

“嗯。”米夏埃尔闻此，心里突然有一丝不协调的感觉。他顿了顿，最终决定开口，“你最近是不是对我太好了？”

晴人握着他的那只手突然有点僵硬，但又马上恢复了正常。“有吗？”

米夏埃尔感到晴人的语气里带上了几分疑惑，似乎他自己也对这个问题有所犹豫。

“你最近什么事都随我来。”

“……”

米夏埃尔之后没有再说什么，默默地跟他一起走回了家，没有发现晴人眼里一闪即逝的一抹黯淡。

这一刻，一个想法有点不合时宜地浮上他的心头：自己永远是一个人类，和吸血鬼不一样的人类。

他对那个问题的疑问也暂时没有问出口。

5

第二天，晴人一早就离开屋子，去给荷包受伤严重的康塔尔德先生送点礼物，米夏埃尔则按照约定的时间带着碧安卡夫人预定的商品出发前往邻镇。

路上他看到了大片盛开的野生风信子，想起昨天咲送给他们的那一枝紫色的。

晴人昨晚回去后给香水瓶子加了水，有些蔫巴的花一会儿后稍微恢复了一点生机，他见状不由得在这株花上施加了几分力量，让这花能开得更久一点。

这两个吸血鬼在这种事上倒是意外地很有闲情逸致。米夏埃尔想。

一路上，他从马车上看到周围和往常一样一片祥和，农民们埋头劳作，只是这片领地里普通的一景，马车夫也没有什么担忧的样子。

真有魔物的话应该能看到教会活动才对，毕竟这个世界上确实有不少人类之外的东西，比如时缟晴人，驱魔也确实是那边的工作。

难不成事态严重，教会对平民还在掩盖阶段？

可咲对这片教区来说是个完完全全的外人，那群人对外人口风严得出奇，她又从何得知呢？

也或许，这个所谓的流言只是教会用来掩盖某些暗杀目的的手段——他以前可做过不少这种事。

也或许，那个魔女这番话也许另有目的。但他却想不出对方能从这件事身上获得什么东西。

除此之外，他想到了晴人。

米夏埃尔承认，他和晴人之间互相有所保留，他能清楚感受到晴人从一开始就有事瞒着他。

除了昨晚没问出口的问题，丽泽露蒂死的时候真的是我们第一次见面吗？

*

眼看已经离要去的庄园很近了，银发青年收起了自己飘得过远的思绪，到达目的地后带着手里的东西下了马车，与车夫道别。

碧安卡夫人早已在庄园门口等待，看到米夏埃尔后有点意外，但还是优雅地打了招呼。

“我还以为时缟先生会亲自过来呢。”

米夏埃尔回礼，说：“他临时有点其他安排，您预定的东西我都带来了。”

“您来了的话我家女儿反而十分开心了。”面前的富商太太露出有点调侃的笑，随后热情地招呼他进屋喝茶。

这个镇子盛产肉桂和其他香料，米夏埃尔闻到女仆端上来的茶里也添加了一些肉桂和柑橘，闻起来略有辛辣，但也更加香甜。

他端起来喝了几口后拿出一个精美的盒子，里面是碧安卡夫人预定的蓝色托帕石。

碧安卡夫人带着手套的手直接拿起宝石端详，发出了满意的感叹：“这成色可真不错，时缟先生真是厉害。”

米夏埃尔微微一笑，“您过奖了。”

在这位贵妇把玩宝石的档子里，他想起之前问过晴人为何会选择做宝石和奢侈品贸易，晴人的回答是宝石价值高，能消费得起的人不多，这样可以避免和太多人接触，此外收入也不错。

倒是很实际也很明智的想法。他当时回答道。

“啊！米夏埃尔先生……？”一个突然的声音打断了他的思绪，米夏埃尔看到一个看起来养尊处优的少女路过休息室，目光扫到他后面颊涌上绯色。

“哎呀，”碧安卡夫人无奈地一笑，招呼自己的女儿过来，“过来一起喝茶吧。”

少女面露羞涩地入座，米夏埃尔礼貌地行礼。

随后，他对夫人开口：“您丈夫最近镇上的生意还好吗？”

这番话自然是另有目的。

“今年香料收成很好，托领主老爷的福。”她放下了手上的宝石，招呼女仆再上些点心。

所以平民里并没有发生什么事？

米夏埃尔面上没有特别的反应，自然地回道：“那真是件好事。前几天康塔尔德先生还告诉我们北边似乎不太安宁。”

随后夫人的回答倒是让他得到了不少消息，贵妇人露出几分担忧的神色：“多尔西亚是吧，前几天听我们的农民说甚至有人逃到这边来了呢。”

难道这个有关魔物的传言是指逃过来的人？

纵然这片大陆近期经常有小规模战争，到处都能看到战争的难民。这边居民平淡的反应似乎也能理解。

但为何会被传成魔物？

他最终又把注意力转回咲身上。她说的到底是不是实话？

此外，纵然他已经不想和自己故乡扯上什么联系，可这些消息还是让他有点在意。

虽然丽泽露蒂已经死去，但多尔西亚还有他昔日的伙伴，要说他完全不在意，那肯定是假的。

之后，他又和碧安卡夫人聊了些有的没的，确认再也得不出有用消息后，他和夫人和女儿告别准备离开。

少女在他临走前羞涩地叫住了他，递给他一些东西。

“那、那个，打扰您十分抱歉，但不介意的话请您收下吧。”少女满脸通红，声音也越来越小。

正要开口拒绝时，米夏埃尔看到她手上是一个看起来亲手制作的香囊和一些点心。

拒绝亲手制作的东西看起来不太好，他这么想着，随后礼貌地收下了。

少女露出十分欣喜的神色，之后被夫人叫了回去。

米夏埃尔有点无奈，几次打交道里，他自然看得出少女对他的心思。

然而他和晴人注定不能和普通人有太多羁绊，不久之后反正就会离开了。

这个香囊看起来颇具心思，调配出来的香味闻起来冷冽而清脆，味道复杂却达到一种微妙的平衡，米夏埃尔微微能辨认出雪松、豆蔻、佛手柑和一些木质的香料。

另一方面，他对这个所谓的“传言”倒愈发感兴趣了起来。真是和教会有关的话，对他来说反而更容易处理。

平稳的日子过太久，他觉得自己似乎有些怀念过去那些刀尖舔血的日子了。

但此刻，他准备先回去。

6

米夏埃尔回到两人住处的时候，晴人刚刚准备好晚餐，正为两人做热红酒。

“欢迎回来~今天还顺利吧？”

“嗯，东西都送过去了。”米夏埃尔放下带回来的东西，准备把带回来的点心和晴人在晚饭后分享。

然而，晴人的脸色突然变了：“等下，这味道是……”

“啊。”米夏埃尔看着手上的香囊，突然想起什么，但看起来已经晚了。

“呜啊……”晴人捂住口鼻，防止自己直接吐出来，脸色已经发青——虽然对他一个吸血鬼来说，脸色发青好像才是正常情况。

米夏埃尔把香囊塞回包里，无奈地问：“现在封住嗅觉还来得及吗。”

晴人的五感比普通人灵敏得多，这也导致在不部分封住五感的情况下，各类带有浓烈气味的东西对他来说就是生化武器，血味除外。

郁闷地在椅子上休息了片刻后，他终于从晕香的状态里恢复了过来。

脸色依旧不太好的晴人看着米夏埃尔帮忙把炉子上小锅里的酒液倒进杯子，闷闷地问：“你不是不用香薰的吗……”

虽然封住一部分嗅觉后，晴人承认这香味还不错，和米夏埃尔很配。

“夫人的女儿给的。”他边说边把杯子放到两人的桌上，拉开椅子就坐。

坐下后却发现晴人的表情愈发复杂了起来。

“……她真的，很喜欢你呢。”晴人尚且苍白的脸上露出了类似苦笑的表情。

米夏埃尔无视了这句话里面隐隐的酸味，冷淡地拿起刀叉，“咱们不久后就要离开这儿了。”

晴人自然知道米夏埃尔是什么意思，但后者却觉得这个吸血鬼今天的反应似乎有点奇怪。

晴人欲言又止地看了看米夏埃尔，最终有些心虚地开口了：“那米夏你……你有没有考虑过回到普通人的生活呢？”

米夏埃尔一直观察着晴人的神情，他知道晴人问出口后立刻就后悔了，但他听到这个问题后内心也有点烦躁。

然而，正当他要开口问晴人这些莫名其妙的行为到底什么意思的时候，一个联想涌入了他的脑海。

几秒后，他开口：“时缟晴人。”

晴人似乎做好了回答各种质问的准备，但米夏埃尔接下来的问题却明显出乎了他的意料。

“‘去那儿’是指什么？”

晴人没想到他立刻就看出了问题核心，微张着嘴一时不知如何回答。

而米夏埃尔知道自己已经切中了要害：“这跟你最近莫名其妙的焦虑有关系吗？”

“……”

晴人的手无处安放似的，抓着桌布不知所措。

昨天的风信子也放到了餐桌上，小巧的瓶子差点被弄倒。

在一阵有些令人窒息的沉默后，晴人长叹了口气，放开了被自己揉皱的桌布，对米夏埃尔道出了真相。

7

米夏埃尔知道晴人这样的吸血鬼有着不死之身，同时也知道，除了超强的自愈能力，晴人体内被称作valvrave的力量会对任何威胁他生命的情况自发作出反应，这才是导致他们永远无法被杀死的最根本原因。

然而，这群已经在历史缝隙里挣扎了几百年的怪物又何尝不是在怨恨着这样永生的诅咒，所以，他们一直在寻找结束永生的手段。

遗憾的是，目前他们还没找到任何能阻挡valvrave自发防卫的途径，现在唯一的解决方案，只能把valvrave暂时封印，让他们与这一诅咒共同在地下沉入睡眠。然而他们也无法预料，他们体内的怪物何时会自己苏醒，此后又只能在世间孤独地徘徊。

米夏埃尔听罢，内心仍有一丝不协调感。

只是这个？

“那你也想死，或是想被封印吗？”

晴人露出惨淡的笑：“我说我不想，你大概也不会相信吧……”

米夏埃尔倒也并不意外。

和自己曾经为了某一目的而主动沾满血的手相比，晴人无时无刻不在厌恶自己身上甩不掉的杀戮气息。

“所以你希望我回到普通人的生活？”

“……嗯。”晴人垂下了视线，“对不起……”

米夏埃尔长叹口气，他理解晴人的想法，但不意味着他能接受。

为了缓和越来越严肃的气氛，他拿起刀叉，把晚餐里的熏火腿切成了两半，把一半放到晴人盘子里。

晴人看着他的举动，眼里的自责几乎要化成眼泪涌出来。

”我们当初的契约，可不只是尽力救丽泽露蒂吧。”银发少年不紧不慢地说。

晴人当然还没忘，毕竟，“一起活下去”这句话可是他自己说的。

米夏埃尔随后也露出自嘲的表情：“我这样罪孽深重的人，上天大概不会让我长寿的。”

那至少，陪我走过这一程吧。

晴人眼里自责的眼泪终于冲了出来。

米夏埃尔看着晴人的样子，不由得有些心软，有时候，他甚至会怀疑到底谁才是那个活了几百年、以血液为食的吸血鬼。

然而，他心里另有所思。

只是因为这样？

8

米夏埃尔带着倦意看着枕边刚和自己缠/绵过的人。

晴人的睡颜让他整个人看起来十分无害，温热而平稳的呼吸让人难以把他和吸血鬼联想到一起。

在自己已经对世间绝望，一心赴死的时候，晴人给了自己继续活下去的乐趣和意义，米夏埃尔嘴上不说，但他对此一直是抱有感激的。

而晴人对自己的爱意他也知道不是假的。

然而，他仔细回想了一下之前的经历，感觉整件事的进展确实有些太巧了。

丽泽露蒂死的时候，他为什么刚好就在附近呢？

此外，在他回忆起丽泽露蒂的时候，他确实注意到有些奇怪的点。

毫无疑问，丽泽露蒂对自己人生有着无可替代的意义。

若幼年时没有她相助，自己早已死在两国战乱里。

之后，米夏埃尔进入了教会的秘密暗杀组织，但目的并不是效忠教会，而是为了获得力量，让丽泽露蒂挣脱这个领主的牢笼，不再成为教会的傀儡——这的确是她的心愿。

不幸的是，自己的行动最终晚了一步。

在教会针对她的反/叛动手之前，他没算到的是居然会发生领土战争。

他仔细回想后，却隐约觉得那时丽泽露蒂本可以有另外的行动方案。

况且，他能确定多尔西亚教会在那时尚未来得及获得别国的情报，而又是谁把这边教会和领主还未真正宣于口的不和透露出去的？

他对自己感到有些懊恼，这些问题本该在事情发生后就调查清楚，但那时的他一心赴死，已经根本不在乎这些东西。

随后，一个想法浮上他的脑海，让他眼神一凛：这么一看，好像反倒是丽泽露蒂自己主动放弃了生的希望。

……难道我根本没真正了解她？

想到这里的米夏埃尔心口有点微微的刺痛。

不过，在身体和精神的双重倦意之下，他的思绪渐渐沉入黑暗。

晴人温暖的呼吸还在耳畔。

9

米夏埃尔感到过去的片段不停在脑海里回旋。

他看到年幼的丽泽露蒂割下自己淡粉色的头发，笑着递给自己，说：“那就让我们把生命对半分吧！”

而下一秒，他眼前的少女变得满身是血。

奄奄一息之际，少女倒在他怀里露出苍白的微笑。

“你能好好活下去，真的太好了。”

当梦里的自己被震惊和悲哀麻痹了感觉，想要颤抖着开口询问她为何就这样一声不吭离去的时候，米夏埃尔突然惊醒了。

随后他发现身边空无一人。

“晴人？”

身边还留有温度，说明他没走多久。

他看了看天色，此时还在半夜。一股不详的预感弥漫上了米夏埃尔的心头。

米夏埃尔起身，在屋里找了一圈却没看到晴人的身影，他随后走到屋门口，看到晴人刚刚留下的脚印。

他心里做好最坏的打算，蹲下查看脚印的痕迹，却发现晴人离开的步伐踉踉跄跄，似乎充满痛苦。

Valvrave发作了？

意识到这一点的他起身，但周围并未闻到明显的血腥气息，而且他前不久才给晴人补充了血液。

真是多事之秋。

他难得有些烦躁，准备在了解情况前先沿着脚印把晴人找回来，毕竟，引起骚乱可就真的麻烦了。

但他没想到脚印在屋外不远处就断了。

米夏埃尔烦躁地啧了一声，开始推断晴人——不对，Valvrave可能选择的路线。

然而，就在他思考的档子里，他感到一阵气息飞速靠近了他。

他反射性地从袖子中拿出匕首防卫，却在作出反应之前就被对方限制住了行动。

米夏埃尔见到了那对久违的血红色双眼。

“时缟……啊！”

如预想般，吸血鬼从背后咬住了自己的颈动脉，一阵失血的眩晕感袭来。他努力地想要反抗，却发现晴人今天的力量异常强势。

到底怎么回事？

在米夏埃尔近乎失去意识的时候，晴人终于放开了他，几乎站不稳的少年跌入了对方的怀抱，随后被封住了唇舌。

但晴人血红色的双眼还没褪去，而此时虚弱的米夏埃尔只能任由对方攫取自己的气息。

在头晕眼花的档子里，他眼角的余光瞥见了晴人抓在自己腰上的手上的某一物件。

下一秒，他内心的震惊与愤怒生出一股强大的动力，大到足以挣脱对面吸血鬼的束缚。

10

晴人恢复意识后，睁开眼却看到米夏埃尔用匕首抵着自己的喉咙，心口刚刚愈合的伤口还在作痛。

“早安。”他用一贯冷淡的语气说道。

晴人看到天光刚亮，自己已经躺回了床上，似乎是个普通的早晨——如果忽略对方对自己明显的杀意。

“这东西，解释一下？”

银发少年抓着晴人的手抬到他眼前。

晴人右手中指上戴着一枚戒指，戒身似乎是银质地，看上去已经颇有年头，上面镶嵌着一颗紫红色的石榴石，但就成色来说也不是什么上等货。

然而，艾尔艾尔弗永远不会忘掉戒身上的那个图案。

那是丽泽露蒂家族的家纹。

TBC


End file.
